


All those little blue children

by Liaraandshrpard1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Baby, F/M, Post-Reaper War, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaraandshrpard1/pseuds/Liaraandshrpard1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, the reapers destroyed by Commander Shepard ,but not without great sacrifice.And since all of his family are dead all he has to come back to is Liara T'soni. Shepard now decides that it is time to start a new life with a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is inches away from death but must hold on.  
> He has promises to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paragon, romanced Liara all games (ME2 via lotSB), Geth and EDI survived the crucible blast, destroy ending

Shepard was told of his choices and chose the way to destroy the reapers. Seconds after he put the finial bullet into the device the citadel fired a massive red beam of light into the mass relay, sending the beam throughout the galaxy, destroying the reapers once and for all. Shepard had chosen to destroy the reapers, was it was the most logical choice. It would also be the only way to be able to see the only person who he loved in his life, and that person was Liara T'soni. "I'm doing this for the galaxy, for Liara" he told himself. Shepard was trying to get out of the wreckage before the decision he had made wouldn't matter. Shepard was slowly drifting in and out of unconsciousness when he heard the heavy footsteps of a Krogan. Shepard shot his pistol and heard the footsteps again only louder and moving faster he knew he had been found. Then he heard the sound of wreckage being moved. Shepard then heard the leader of clan Urgnot and leader of the Krogan people, Urgnot Wrex. This was when Shepard gave up the fight for consciences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me how I am doing


	2. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has been unconscious for two months and the crew of the Normandy has returned safely. Liara is only now getting the news that Shepard is alive because all the comm buoys were knocked out in the beam's destruction of synthetics. It was two hard, sleepless, and helpless months of mourning for her. Liara now knows that Shepard was still alive and a great and heavy weight is taken off of her solders.

The nurse told Liara for the 17th time that day that"Ma'am he should wake up within a few days" said the nurse over the past week Liara had sitting at Shepard's side. Only leaving him to go to the restroom and that was it, she was with him 24/7 during his recovery. The doctors told liara that the fact that he was still alive was a miracle that he was still alive. Two days later Shepard was awake and had woken up to Liara clutching his had while sleeping. Shepard ran his had along her cheek and woke her up, within three seconds she was hugging him so hard he wasn't able breathe. Liara was kissing Shepard and was on his hospital bed when the nurse walked in on them. After the nurse examined Shepard she left them alone.After that Shepard had remembered about the small box and his question for Liara. Shepard got out of the bed and on one knee in front of Liara with the box in his hand and asked"Liara T'soni, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me how I am doing with this story.


	3. The marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four months later Liara's last name would soon be Shepard.

With Garrus as the best man. Tali as the maid of honor the wedding would be starting in a few hours in Armali the entire crew of the Normandy was invited as well as admiral Hacket, Matriarch Aethyta, and as well as some of Shepard's in the Specters and in the Alliance. The wedding's security was on overkill there were snipers and armed guards at every entrance. But no mater what might happen today. It was their day.admiral Hacket would be doing the honors of the wedding ceremony. "John Shepard do you take Liara T'soni as your lovely wedded wife, to protect her in sickness and in health?" Said Hacket. "I do" Shepard said. "Liara T'soni do you take John Shepard as you lovely wedded husband, to protect him in sickness and in health?" Hacket said."I do" said Liara. "Anyone who disagrees with the ceremony, speak now or forever hold your peace"said Hacket. The crowd was silent. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"said Hacket "you may now kiss the bride!"Hacket said. It was then Shepard took Liara by the Solders and hips and kissed her."I love you Liara ."whispered Shepard. "I love you too Shepard." Liara whispered back to Shepard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys want to have next chapter's title in the notes
> 
> Tell me how I am doing.  
> Just for sample next chapter's title is called "The reception and conception"


	4. The reception and conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony is over but now it's time to cut the cake Then head home.

"Shepard I need to tell you something." Asked Liara. "Yes?" Shepard said to Liara. "This is the happiest day of my entire life, I love you Shepard." Said Liara. "And I love you as well."said Shepard. "That's good to know." Said Liara giving Shepard a hug. "Whenever we get home from the party I have a surprise for you" said Liara.  
"Well, I'm commander Shepard and you are my favorite girl on the citadel". He said to her. "Well Shepard, you will take care of my daughter or else you will disappear forever" said Matriarch Aethyta. "You have my blessing, commander" said Hacket. "Now I have important business to attend to, Hacket out." Said Hacket. " we are happy for you two." Said Garrus and Tali. Everyone eventually left the party and then they were all alone. "You are the only thing that maters to me, Liara" said Shepard."And I the same" Liara said to Shepard. Together at their new home in Armali, Shepard lead Liara to their new bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how I am doing


	5. A few weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Few weeks later Liara goes to the doctor for a check-up. And they find someone that will change her and Shepard's life forever

Liara went to the doctors office for a check-up. when she got a reading on her stomach. When the doctors looked at the reading they noticed that there was something else in her stomach that usually wasn't there. Then the doctors realized that it was actually a little new someone was going to be coming out soon. The doctors told Liara what it was and that they will be here in 8 months. Liara T'soni was pregnant with her first Asari daughter. Her and Shepard's daughter. Other than the fact that she was pregnant, she was a healthy "young" Asari. She was in a hurry to get home and tell Shepard the good news that was forcoming.


	6. The note and the reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is still a Spector and a marine. He still has to his duty.

Though shepard was still healing, that didn't keep him out of the the field. Shepard was still a Spector and a alliance marine. And before Liara could tell him the news, he was called into settle a dispute between the Hanar and the Drell on Kasjy. He left Liara a note on her side of the bed. "Liara, council wanted me to settle a problem on Kasjy.  
\- yours truly John

2 weeks later

The problem with the Drell and the Hanar was settled, and Shepard was heading home to Armali on Thessea. Shepard still had a headache from hearing "this one" and "we", but he was happy to be home again with Liara. "Liara I'm home!"said Shepard, but no answer. "Liara?" He asked. "I'm up stairs" She said. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothing is wrong, but I need to tell you something important. She told him."Ok and that is?" He asked her."you know how I went to the doctors office about 2 weeks ago for a check up?" She said. "Yes" he said."well, they found something, I'm pregnant shepard." Before liara could say anything else he hugged and kissed her and laid her on the bed. And he said "This is one of the happiest moments of life!"


	7. She is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months after the doctors appointment.
> 
> "Um, Shepard I think I am going into labor! We need to get to the hospital NOW!"

Liara could tell that she was going into labor. She had enough time to scream for Shepard's name."Shepard! I'm going into labor!"she said. "Oh,OH, okay I'm coming up to get you!"he said. At that time when Shepard heard her, he knew that it was time. He quickly hailed his car with his omni-tool and went to go grab Liara. When Shepard got to Liara she said that she felt that she couldn't walk. At those words, Shepard Picked Liara by the back of the neck and her waist and carried her to the sky car. As soon as Shepard got Liara to the sky car lot, he carried her into the emergency room. It was indeed time for the child to make her entrance into the world. Liara was treated with respect as a Asari on Thessea, but also for being the "savior of the galaxy"('s) wife. One hour later and the health Asari newborn baby made its entrance into the galaxy. Shepard and Liara were now a father and a mother. The only problem with the child was her parents were so busy preparing for the child herself, that they forgot about her name. So they talked about her name and chose to name their very first daughter "Jennifer". It was settled Jennifer Benezia Shepard was her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are liking the story.
> 
> This one will be ending soon but may add on as a series.
> 
> Tell me how I am doing.
> 
> I can also do a story on female Shepard and Garrus story if you guys ask and the same for Tali and male Shepard, and female Shepard and Liara.


	8. Family first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours after the birth of his own first daughter, shepard is asked to go on an assignment for the council and report back to the citadel, and that can't happen at the moment. He has to be there for Liara and Jenn.

The message said " Shepard, we need you to report back to the council on the citadel, this is an urgent matter." Shepard shows Liara the message and asks for her opinion on the situation. She tells him to request that the council does the mission briefing via extranet. Thankfully the council accepts and respect his decision to stay with his new family. "Shepard?" Says the Asari councilor. "We have a proposition to make" she says. "You know that the current human councilor is not a permanent member of the council?" She said. "What we are proposing is that you become the councilor for humanity and the Systems Alliance". She asks. Shepard says in response " I don't know what to say, on this matter. I would ask for some time to think about this decision?" He asks. "We were anticipating this request and are aware that you need time with your family and we respectfully accept this request, but we would like to have your answer by the next galactic week." Said the councilor. "Thank you for respecting my request councilor." Shepard said.


	9. We're back in Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it's a good idea" said Shepard. "Ok Shepard, I trust your instincts." She answers.

At the end of the week they had finally reached a answer, Yes. Shepard would become the next human councilor. He had discussed this with Liara the entire week. They had finally decided that the offer was too good to pass up. They had also considered what would be best for their daughter, considering that she already has an aunt and an uncle on the citadel representing the Quarians and the Turians. (Everyone's favorite Quarian engineer and Turian sharpshooter). They think that they would be fine.(Also considering that they had a 24 hour commando squad for guards). Shepard would become the most respected and honored member of the council to date. Liara was proud to say that he was her husband and father of their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and Tali are also married at this point. 
> 
> How are you guys liking the story so far? Please tell me in comments below


	10. Inauguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is accepted as a council member but has to go through the process and the pain of being put into office.

"With you becoming a active council member, we ask that you resine from the of Special Tactics and Recon." The Asari councillor said. The council has changed. The Humans, Asari, and the Turians all still have their seats on the council, but the Slarians has lost its seat on the council. Largely due to sitting out in the reaper wars. Now the Krogan, Ragni, Quarians, and the Geth all had places in citadel space. "And I accept that offer." Shepard said. "Then we accept you into the citadel council." Said the Asari councilor. "Now you are representing the Systems Alliance and Humanity." She said. "I'm prepared for the burdens and the blessings that is being a councillor, doing the things that are in the best interest for my species and all other species." He replied. "Good, then you are ready." She said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Would like some of your guys input on this


	11. Vid night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Shepard Have a vid night. But watch a very sad and emotional movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I need comments and suggestions for my story kudos are also appreciated

"So what are we watching tonight?" Liara asked. "We are watching a movie called 'Schindler's List' it also has a beautiful sound track. Yet it is not the most important part of the movie." Shepard said in response. "Then what is?" Liara asked. "The most important part of the movie is the constant reminder and lessons that humanity learned from that war." Said Shepard in answer. "The movie is mostly in balck in white, they did this in respect for the dead. This was one of the darkest times in human history." Shepard added. "Why is it the darkest times in human history?" Liara questioned. "The Holocaust is why. The mass extermination of 6 million people from a ethnic group called the Jewish people. Atrocities were committed during this time by the Nazi party." Shepard said in reply. At that point Liara had a shocked look on her face. Then she uttered "goddess, those poor people." "This isn't even the full extent of the Holocaust, but still it is sad." Shepard said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schindler's list is (in my opinion) the saddest movie of all time.  
> Go watch it if you haven't already seen the movie.


End file.
